


Little Agent

by reflectiveless



Series: Finding Home [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little James Bond, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectiveless/pseuds/reflectiveless
Summary: “Well done, James.” Q praised him through the headset.  “Another successful mission. I’m starting to think we make an excellent team.” He could see the agent through a hotel security camera at the bar.James smiled to himself as he downed another martini. “I have to agree.”~~~Q discovers James has a little side to him and wants nothing more then to take care of him, especially after a traumatizing event.(You dont have to read the prequel, its mostly unrelated)
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Finding Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917958
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel isn't required to read this, just fyi. Its the before stuff, but I wrote them as stand alones in case you didn't want to read about a Het couple. 
> 
> Rest assured, James is bisexual.

Chapter 1

“Well done, James.” Q praised him through the headset. “Another successful mission. I’m starting to think we make an excellent team.” He could see the agent through a hotel security camera at the bar. 

James smiled to himself as he downed another martini. “I have to agree.” He had just wrapped the mission up and was already getting rather buzzed. 

Normally Q wasn’t too keen on just how much James drank, but he had earned it this time. “Seeing as how you’re not driving back to London after all that, I could book you a room there.” Luckily the mission had placed 007 at the ground floor of a hotel already. 

“Thoughtful of you,” He pushed the empty glass aside and debated if he should order a third one or settle his bill now when he felt the presence of someone looming over him. 

“Drinking alone, sweetheart?” The voice was rich if not overly deep for a woman’s. 

Bond expected her to take a seat next to him, but she didn’t move. “Would you like to join me?” He asked invitingly, turning to view her. 

She was quite tall, even more so with her heels on, lovely dark skin, and rather luscious thighs. “What if you joined me instead? I have a few bottles of champagne in my room, but I’m afraid my guest is no longer coming. Would be a shame if they go to waste.” 

Q sat back against his seat in his cubicle, a couple hundred kilometers away from the scene. Was it really that easy for Bond? 

“It certainly would be,” James smiled at her, “let me just-”

“Please, put it on my tab?” She caught the attention of the bar tender, who nodded at the request. 

Q blinked rapidly, barely processing that that had even just happened. Seriously? Maybe he should be weaponizing James’ scent. 

James stood, finding to his surprise that she was taller then him. “The name is James,” He decided last names were probably unnecessary at the moment. 

“Iris,” She smiled at him and took Bond’s hand in her own, quickly leading him away. 

The agent was rather surprised by the action, most women he had courted preferred putting their hand around his arm. He had to walk faster then normal just keep up with Iris. 

Q frowned as he watched the unusual scene unfold in front of him. She didn’t look like the typical sort of woman Bond went for, but then, he mostly only saw the ones that had something to do with his missions. Perhaps that was just work for him and didn’t reflect what he really liked. 007 didn’t speak much at all about his private life. Q switched to the elevator camera when they entered. Really he should turn his mic off and call it a night, it seemed James didn’t need a room of his own after all now. But he didn’t quite trust this strange woman. 

As soon as the lift doors shut, Iris pushed James against the wall, allowing him time to finally take in her expensive perfume. 

“Like that, darling?” She cupped the side of his face and let her thumb wander soothingly over his cheek. 

His eyes closed at the sensation and he let his arms wrap around her waist, feeling the silk of her dress. “Its like flowers.” He pressed a kiss to the inside of the wrist already close to him. 

Her other hand came up to smooth his hair, “I’m going to take care of you tonight.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “I could tell that’s what you needed as soon as I saw you.” She kissed his temple. 

His eyes flashed up to her, expression soft. “You could?” 

As the doors opened, Iris stepped away and took his hand again to quickly walk him out as another couple got in. They had given James and Iris a curious look, knowing something was unusual about the pair. 

Q had edged his way to the end of his seat, trying in vain to figure out what this lady meant by ‘knowing’ James needed taking care of. He knew as soon as they went in her room he wouldn’t be able to see them anymore and James would finally turn his mic off. 

They stopped in front of room 718. Q wrote the number down and began looking into who had checked into that room. An Irina Wilks. Well, she had picked a name close to her own at least. He decided it wouldn’t hurt to do a background check either. 

No criminal background, that was good at least but Q kept looking. Married. He let out a huff. He supposed he wouldn’t know if they were separated or had some kind of arrangement though. 

Iris stroked her hand through James’ hair again before opening the door for him and ushering him to enter first. Q scrunched his brow at the odd action, but as soon as the door shut he couldn’t see them. He was about to turn off the headset as soon as he realized James must have forgotten too. 

“You sweet thing,” Iris cooed, “Being left all alone like that.” She took his suit jacket off for him and hung it up before undoing his tie.

James let out a breath at the action. “Undressing me already?” There was an unsureness in his voice that betrayed how he felt. 

Q’s interests suddenly peaked again. It would be unethical to listen in if it was solely a private affair, but maybe James left the coms on for a reason?

Iris tilted her head to look at him with a knowing smile. “Its alright honey, I know what you are.” She pressed against him and took James’ lips with her own, delighting in how hungry his kiss was. 

“I didn’t think anyone could tell.” He put his arms around her neck. 

“A mother always knows,” She lifted him up, “Though you’re probably just under a lot of stress.” His legs wound around her waist so she could carry him to the bed and place him in it. 

He let out a heavy sight as he sank into the mattress, “yea, lots of stress.” He answered truthfully. 

“You don’t have an outlet for it?” She raised an eyebrow as she spoke and slowly slipped out of her dress. 

“Not the right kind of outlet.” He drank in the sight of her and let out another airy sound of need as she joined him on the bed. 

“You need someone to take care of you,” She cupped his face again gently caressing it, working her hands over the side of his cheeks then down over his neck. “Look after you,” she felt down his chest over his shirt, undoing a few of the buttons as she went. “Punish you when you’ve been bad?” 

“Absolutely,” James breathed the word out, glad she had been the one to say it. 

She lifted him up a bit and worked the shirt off of him, “And baby you.” She smiled, pressing her thumb to his lips. 

“Just a little,” His face was burning from the truth of the words as he parted his lips for her thumb and gently sucked on it. He tugged gently at the strap between her bra cups, “Please?” 

“Such a polite boy,” She booped her finger against the tip of his nose, eliciting a small giggle from him. She could tell he wasn’t able to sink down into headspace fully, maybe he had never been able to try it with another person before. “Only because you asked so nicely. Though I’m not sure you’re really little enough for this.” She teased, using as motherly a voice as she could. Iris unhooked her bra for him and let it fall to the side of the bed. 

James wrapped his arms around her and took one of the newly exposed nipples into his mouth, his tongue running over it before he gave it a few testing sucks. Iris let out a small moan, “That’s right, baby, just like that.” 

He let his head suddenly loll back against the pillow, teat still in his mouth as he suckled at her. She ran a hand down over his chest and abdomen and finally over his steadily hardening length. James let out an unexpected sound of distress at that and drew back a bit, his mouth leaving her. 

“Shhh, its alright honey.” She tried soothing him. “You’ve never done this sexually before, have you?” 

James shook his head, feeling strangely embarrassed. His breathing had sped up to being a bit erratic after she had touched him there, and he couldn’t quite catch it yet.

“Its alright, I just want to take care of your other needs too. I can tell you’re liking this.” She massaged at his inner thigh. “Think you can sink down a bit more? I know you can.” 

James swallowed thickly; his mind was racing between ages. “I’ll try.” He spoke softer, doing his best to sound younger, but it was conflicting with the sexuality of the moment. 

Iris worked his belt off and slowly tugged his trousers off, her long fingers going to feel him again through his briefs. James let out another heavy breath at the feeling. Wasn’t this what he wanted? He had thought it was. But his mind kept telling him he should be participating more, that he wasn’t the one that should be taken care of. He propped himself up a bit against the pillows and pulled her closer, making Iris smile with amusement. 

“You should be the one sitting on my lap,” She purred, pressing against his still clothed cock as she angled her body to sit against his hips. 

His hands wandered over her smooth waist as he debated how to answer her. They were not the hands of someone young let alone innocent. They were strong and covered in scars if one knew what to look for. How could he even pretend to be what she wanted? “I’m too big for that,” His voice was slipping younger. He nestled back against her breasts again, pressing kisses to her before taking the previously unclaimed nipple into his mouth. 

Iris held the back of his head to keep him there, her hips rocking against him. “How could you be too big when you’re just a little boy?” 

Oh. That had done it. James felt very instantly regressed. He quickly pulled back from her, his eyes strongly averted. 

Iris immediately noticed the change in him and tried to coax him into looking back at her, but it only made him pull away more. “What’s wrong love? Tell mommy?” 

James clenched his jaw at the word. It felt wrong to him. It was as if he had sunk down too far and was somehow through the rabbit hole now. All he knew was that he shouldn’t be here and needed to be away from this woman. “I’m sorry-“ His voice sounded so small to him now. “I cant- I have to-“ 

Iris tried to press a kiss to him but he quickly wrangled his way out from under her. She made an irritated huff as she fell back against the bed. 

He stood there awkwardly looking at her for a moment before realizing just how mad she suddenly seemed. 

“What the fuck-” 

Shit shit shit. His mind helpfully supplied as he quickly turned to try and pull his trousers up in record speed. As soon as he had she was off the bed and tried to grab at his wrists. Somehow his movements remained quick and he managed to fumble his way back into the sleeves of his shirt and grabbed his coat. 

“S-sorry, this was a mistake.” He ran out the door into the hotel hallway as fast as he could, knowing she couldn’t just run after him in nothing but her panties. 

Q was speechless. What the fuck had he been easdropping on? There was a lot to unpack. More then he could even fathom. But now James was- running away? That had certainly been a first during what very much sounded like mid coatis for the man. He hadn’t even bothered buttoning his shirt first. He watched in continued confusion as he ran down the hall and back to the elevator. But clearly something was indeed wrong as the agent proceeded to slam at random buttons on the control panel. James then stumbled back until he slid down the elevator wall till he was sitting in the corner, looking incredibly dejected. 

The quartermaster was risking having James furious forever at him, but he should probably let him aware of the fact that he was very much still on the line with him. “Uh, James?” 

The agent was suddenly alarmed and looked all about before realizing it was his forgotten earpiece that spoke to him. “H-hello?” His voice was shaky and anxious and entirely too young. 

“James uh… are you alright?” It felt like a stupid question, obviously he wasn’t alright or he wouldn’t be only partially dressed sitting in the corner of an elevator like some runaway kid. 

“N-not really.” He looked down at himself and began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, not quite getting them all in the right holes. 

This was not something the quartermaster ever thought he would stumble upon. The scene played over in his mind again. He had on occasion been there on coms in the past while James was with a woman- though only on honeypot missions. They had been relatively vanilla sexual encounters that were pretty straightforward. This was anything but. It was more like a BDSM scene, Q thought. Which finally triggered a useful thought. 

“Are you still in head space?” Q prodded gently. 

James nodded, causing Q to roll his eyes at the non-verbal response, but at least he could see him on the security feed. 

“Right… did something bad happen?” 

“I want to go home.” James sniffled. 

Q’s heart sank at that. He was just ignorantly ignoring the obvious because it seemed so at odds with his image of 007. “Its going to be ok, can you tell me how old you are?” 

There was another small sniffle, “I dunno.” 

If he was being truthful during their little scene together, this wasn’t something Bond typically engaged in with others. Q sighed, they were both out of their depths now. “I’m going to try to get you home but I need you to help me out, alright? Is there someone I can call for you?” 

To no surprise, James shook his head no. He had no family, and like he said, this wasn’t something he did with others. 

“Ok… I could send an agent to pick you up, but only if you’re alright with it.” 

James was silent for a long moment. “They would make fun of me.” 

Q bit at his lower lip, knowing the agents that worked at MI6, James likely wasn’t wrong. He did a quick check on all of them to see their current locations. Well, that was certainly a coincidence; Trevelyan was only 80 kilometers away. It was still quite risky and he doubted James would like the idea, but it was his best shot. 

“What if Alec came and got you?” Q remained hopeful, the two were friends after all. But when James didn’t respond his concerns only grew. “You… do remember Alec, right?” He really had no idea what was going on with James’ mind right now. 

“Of course I do,” James nearly snapped, which surprised Q quite a bit. “Ok,” He was back to his soft almost frightened voice. “He can come.” 

Q was momentarily relieved. At least there was a plan now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trevelyan rolled his shoulders as he stepped into the hotel lobby, coffee in hand. He hated drinking it so late at night, but Q had insisted he would need it. It was just past midnight and already becoming a strange day. Q had only told him he was on temporary leave from his current mission and that he would be performing another one tonight on a very strict need to know basis. He raised an eyebrow when he found James sitting, or nearly laying, on a lobby sofa. 

He quickly scanned the lobby for anyone else, trying to gage the situation. Obviously this was why he had been sent on this new mission. He was about to call Q and ask if he should make contact when James got up and casually walked over.

James was looking down, apparently refusing eye contact, “Q said you can drive me back to London.” He was trying very hard not to sound like a child. 

Alec held out his hand for James’ keys, “Are you drunk?” This was obviously not an official sanctioned mission. 

“Not anymore,” James mumbled out as he handed over the keys. “Its out front.”

Alec turned to walk back out and spotted the car, “Why did Q send me anyway? Seems easier to just book you a room here for the night.” He noticed immediately that James was sulking. 

“I don’t want to stay, just want to go home.” He fell onto the passenger seat with a huff. 

Alec shifted his stance as he watched him curiously. “Alright, alright.” He wondered if Q knew what was going on. Hell, he barely knew. “Go ahead and play with the radio, I’m going to make a quick call to Q.” He slid in and started the car, smiling subtly when James took him up on the offer to mess with the radio as they drove. 

Q quickly answered on the coms, watching the pair through a camera in the car. 

“Good work, Trevelyan-”

“Cut the crap,” Alec interrupted, smiling as James giggled at the expression. “This isn’t a mission, what’s going on?” 

“As far as you’re concerned, it is a mission. You’re escorting 007 back to London.”

“Uhuh,” Alec rolled his eyes, not believing anything serious was happening. “Look, I know James is… a bit unruly at times, but he doesn’t deserve this-“

“006, with all due respect, shut up.” 

Alec raised both eyebrows, he didn’t think his quartermaster ever used harsh words. 

“James was in danger and needed an escort. That is all.” Q pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t like agents second guessing why they were on missions. 

Alec quickly looked back at James, silently checking his friend for any injuries. “Hey,” Q didn’t miss how the agent softened his voice, “You alright?”

“ ‘M fine.” James had finally settled on a radio station and leaned back into his seat. 

“You can tell me if you want to talk about it, we’re friends you know.” He shot James a smile. 

Q forced himself to stay quiet. Ugh, they were actually pretty cute, the two of them. “Hold on, you know?”

Alec shrugged a bit, “Sort of. I’ll explain later.”

++++

Q knocked lightly at the apartment door and held up a large bag of take out when Trevelyan answered with a wide smile. “I’ve upheld my part of the bargain.” He carried the bag in and sat it down on the coffee table. 

“James is sleeping in the other room, so we have to keep it quiet.” 

“You didn’t take him to his place?” Q asked, taking a seat. 

Alec had already abandoned the idea of a normal sleep pattern for the night and began helping himself to the food, “He said he rather stay here tonight.” 

Fair enough, Q thought. It had been a rough night for him after all. “So, spill it. What do you know?” 

Alec sighed, “Not much, honestly. I-“ He shook his head fondly for a moment, a small smile splaying over his features. “I thought it was just a joke for the longest time.” 

Q looked at him strangely, “What do you mean?” 

“We play games together,” He gestured over at his tv and gaming set up. “and voice chat with whoever we were playing against. Sometimes things get heated with the other players and-“ He couldn’t help but start laughing. “People would think he was a kid. At first he was pissed about it but then he would throw out these wild insults and other players thought they were loosing to a 10 year old.” Alec nearly had tears in his eyes at the thought. “I thought it was just some weird troll he would do, honestly Q, he’s much too good at that voice.” 

Q began to crack a smile, at least Bond was typically having fun when he was like that. “How did you find out it wasn’t a joke?”

“Well, he knew I thought it was funny and I would egg him on, pretending he really was just a kid. After that he didn’t hold back, he always did it in game. But one day after a meeting with M, he just went off about how frustrated he was. In… that voice.  
It was the first time I realized he wasn’t putting it on for show. Hell, the first time I didn’t think it was him at all, just some voice changer. But it cracks back and forth. I think depending on how he’s feeling. He never does it on missions.” He quickly assured Q. “We started playing games together at my flat, just dumb things,” He crinkled his nose at the thought, thinking fondly on their time together. “Mario cart, stuff like that. He would sound like a kid and act a bit like one too- stealing my controller if I was winning, things like that. He’s not his typical self when he gets that way. But I never asked him about it. Sometimes I even wonder if he knows he’s doing it.” 

“You’re a good friend, Alec.” The two of them had such a sweet friendship, Q was even a bit jealous. 

“Please tell me, is James alright? I’ve never seen him that way on a mission before.” 

Q’s smile fell. “In his defense, he had already wrapped the mission up when it occurred.” He glanced down the hall where James was sleeping in one of the rooms. “I didn’t know about this before tonight, and I would have to leave it up to James to tell you what happened or not.”

Alec nodded, “I don’t think he really understands it himself.” 

“That appears to be the cause of tonight’s issue.” Q agreed quietly. 

“It was worse tonight, wasn’t it? I know you can’t say, but I can tell. He wasn’t… he’s usually so happy when he’s a kid. He’s going to be pissed in the morning if he thinks you figured it out.” 

“I’ve been rather afraid of that.” The quartermaster fidgeted in his seat. 

“I have to go back to my other mission tomorrow, so keep me updated? If he’s really mad, I’ll try to talk some sense into him.” 

“Thanks Alec, I’d appreciate that.”

+++

Q felt utterly exhausted, yet another night where he didn’t have nearly enough sleep. He wasn’t sure all the tea in the world would be enough for this morning. He did a quick check on all active agents and found Alec was currently headed back to his assignment. He almost missed the approaching foot steps but managed to look up in time. 

“Bond?” He had to keep himself from leaving his seat. It was the first time he had seen him in the flesh since he was first assigned his last mission. 

“Q,” James’ jaw was a bit clenched, voice courteous but short, and gaze pretending to be occupied. “Just checking in my gear.” He slid his gun and head set over the desk to him.

“Of course.” Q looked down briefly at the items before going back to James, overly worried. “Um, make sure to do your field report.” 

There was a short hesitation, “On the mission?” 

“Yes? On the-” OH, “Mission, just the mission. Bare bones is fine, I’m sure.”

Bond’s shoulders relaxed a bit at that. “I’ll get it done,” He already turned to leave, making Q think that was the last he would ever hear about that night, but not before Moneypenny high tailed it over to Q. 

“Did you authorize 006 to leave his mission last night?!” She slammed a file onto the corner of Q’s desk, not noticing Bond at all. 

“Ah- that.” Q nervously adjusted his glasses, barely catching that James apparently froze in his spot.

“Yes, that.” She accused, “He drove over 80 kilometers to a hotel in the opposite direction of London, then immediately drove back here in another agents car?! Do you have any idea how much a taxi for 80 kilometers costs?!” She gave him ample time to answer. 

Q wondered if he could pull the ‘it’s a classified matter’ on Eve, but he knew that wouldn’t fly with her. 

“Its my fault.” James stepped back over to the desk. “If you need to blame someone, blame me. Q was just doing his job.” 

Moneypenny rolled her eyes and casually ignored him, “I should have known that it was.”

Q cleared his throat, “I was given the ability to authorize mission changes for a reason, and I do not take the job lightly. There is no one at ‘fault’, its just what I deemed needed to happen in that moment.” 

Eve’s expression was tight and full of distrust. “Fine, then you can write up a report about it.” She turned and left, clearly frustrated at them both. 

Q took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes as he sighed. He really needed more caffeine to get through this day. When he looked back up, he found Bond was still there with a look of anxious worry. “We might need to get our stories straight.” He frowned. Clearly this was something Bond never wanted to talk about again. 

It took 30 minutes after the report was finalized and turned in before they were both informed they were facing possible suspension pending a debriefing with M. Luckily, Q thought, they would be talking to her together, allowing them to collaborate their story once again. He knew that separately pieces would start to fall apart for further scrutiny. 

+++

Bond lounged in his seat in front of M’s desk, a façade of casual indifference in both his expression and body language. He was exuding the idea of ‘there’s really nothing to this incident, why bother investigating it?’ 

Q admired the agent for it. He however, was trembling in his seat, sitting rod straight, and was fairly certain he was starting to sweat a bit. Poor James, if it wasn’t for him, M might have dropped it. 

“I had already wrapped up my mission after all,” Bond reminded her, it was his only saving grace in the whole affair.

“And you don’t think it’s a risk to security to follow strangers back to their private rooms?” M’s eyes had been narrowed the whole time they were there, her voice unamused. 

“I thought you would be glad I was saving the department money on a hotel room.” He had a small smile. 

“Ha,” It was a humorless laugh, “As if the budget is something you’ve ever once thought of. How many cars have you destroyed this year?” Bond looked away. “And Quartermaster, you just let him go off with someone?” Her gaze turned to him. 

Q felt like he was wiggling far too much in his seat. “Well… I had told him I could book him a room there, I felt that he was too tired to drive back and the budget was-” He glanced at her eyes and quickly swallowed. “Really, 007 has always been difficult to convince over the coms and as he said, he was no longer on his mission.” 

M let out a breath and flexed her hand. Q wouldn’t have been able to stop Bond, and while there was questionable morality at play, there was nothing specifically against 007’s actions for the night. They would both get a warning on that offence. But it was hardly the only one. 

“And you stayed connected to 007 through the com links because?” 

Q blinked, “Well, 007 didn’t disconnect.”

M’s expression was direly serious. “This can be seen as an invasion of privacy. I want you to think very carefully about what you say.” 

“007 was approached by a stranger luring him elsewhere. When he didn’t turn the com off I thought he wanted me to listen in, make sure she didn’t have ill will towards him. Her actions were,” there was a slight pause, “odd at the time. I felt something might be amiss with the whole situation.” 

Bond nodded in agreement, “That’s right, I did feel something was unusual and kept the com on for Q to listen to.” 

Q was fairly certain that Bond was lying to protect him, though in truth it was not the first time Bond had intentionally left the line on for Q to listen in to some sexual performance, though they had always been honeypot missions. He was even convinced there were times he was intentionally teasing Q through the com. 

“Including after you entered the room and things turned intimate?” M was looking at Bond still. 

James’ eyes shot up faster then he could control the reaction. “I-” He tried to think of a quick explanation as to why he would have allowed that. 

“Obviously you weren’t aware.” Her gaze turned back to Q. “And you somehow thought that was acceptable behavior? To listen in without an agent knowing? Let alone a civilian being aware.”

Q opened his mouth to answer but no sound came. Shit. He was in a lot of trouble, he could even loose his job over this. 

“You do realize, quartermaster, that if 007 were to file a complaint for sexual harassment you would be cleaning out your desk today?”

“Yes,” His voice sounded exceptionally small even to him. 

“I’m not though,” James quickly interjected. “I wouldn’t.” He looked reassuringly at Q. 

“And do you think the civilian would feel the same?” M pointed out. “You both need to think about your actions. Q, I don’t ever want to find out you have done something of this nature again. You’re very lucky you’re getting off for it this time.”

James tightened his jaw. It had become increasingly more common that he left on the coms for Q. Letting his quartermaster hear his sexual exploits. Knowing Q could have disconnected but didn’t. It was a sort of game between them. Something between playing chicken and flirting. He never once thought it would be Q who could get in trouble for his thoughtless actions. 

“Thank you Ma’am.” Q thought they had narrowly gotten away with it. 

“007, you’re to take a psychological evaluation.” She stood to dismiss them both, but neither James nor Q moved. 

“A psych exam!?” Bond repeated, incredulous to the order. “I don’t see why-”

“You two do realize everything from last night was recorded? The coms and any footage Q looked up on a computer?” 

Q had been afraid of this, James was stark still. 

“You’re a good agent, James. I don’t want to loose you. I’m erasing the footage, but you still have to be re-approved for field work.” 

James groaned, he hated evaluations of any kind. But at least they would both be leaving with their jobs relatively intact. But his skin felt like crawling that both M and Q had seen and heard him last night. The whole ordeal was completely humiliating. He couldn’t tell if it was better or worse that they both did everything to directly avoid mentioning what happened. 

As the two men exited the office, Q gestured for James to follow him and ignored Eve’s curious look as they passed her desk. 

“I’m sorry about all of that.” James said quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“Its not your fault, really.” Q couldn’t help but remember what Alec had told him about a particular time the two of them had left M’s office together. “I shouldn’t have been listening in.” 

James clenched his jaw a bit again, he hated to imagine what Q must think of him now. “I should have turned my com off. You had every reason to be,” He paused for a brief moment, “Concerned.” 

“I’m glad I was concerned. If I hadn’t been on the coms-” He realized James stopped walking and turned to look away. He really was bothered by all this. “I’m just glad you’re ok.” 

“How much does Alec know?”

That had somewhat caught Q off guard. “Nothing about what happened. Only that you needed an escort.” James nodded but Q couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. “He knows about you though, at least a bit.” 

James turned back with a very accusatory glare. 

“I didn’t say anything to him, he already knew.”

James let out an irritated sound, “I should have known. Alec doesn’t miss anything.” 

“If it helps, I don’t think he minds at all.” He decided not to mention that Alec even found it funny on occasion. That was probably throwing salt in the wounds. There was still a lot that didn’t add up to him though. 

“That’s something at least. I should be thanking you for keeping this all quiet.” Most people at MI6 were nothing but terrible gossips. 

Q smiled at him, only then realizing they had made it to the front of the building. “You don’t need to thank me.” Though he certainly liked hearing it. His hands fiddled with the cuff of his sweater sleeves. “You also don’t have to keep this all to yourself, if you don’t want that is.”

Bond didn’t answer him. It was one thing to play video games with Alec and strangers when no one knew. Q was nice and not a gossip, but he wasn’t sure how much he wanted the quartermaster to know about his very private life. 

“I’m going to lunch,” James finally replied. “And you look like you could use a strong coffee.” 

Q hated coffee, but he couldn’t deny he probably did need one to make it through the day. “You’re asking me to join you?” He couldn’t quite keep the surprise out of his voice. 

“Of course, we are friends after all.” Bond winked and Q was pretty sure he might have a heart attack. 

It was a point Q wasn’t actually sure on, if they were friends at all or just coworkers. He had hoped it was more then just work proximity that they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented last chapter! Comments really help me to keep writing. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter an absurd amount of times, I have no idea why. The tone just kept changing, never had that happen so bad before.

Chapter 3

Q wrapped his hands around the ceramic mug of coffee letting the warmth of it flow into him and appreciating the steam that rolled up from it. 

“You really should eat something,” James mentioned, not for the first time, before biting into his sandwich. 

It was one of the agent’s favorite bistros he often frequented when near MI6, he was sure other agents did too. He wondered if any of the civilian customers had any idea. There was always the light sound of friendly chatter and a soothing atmosphere to the place. Alec and James often visited after missions to just unwind and often do a bit of people watching. 

“I’m good for now,” Q assured him, offering a tight smile. “I’m sorry about the psych evaluation, by the way.” It had been weighing heavily on his mind. 

James just shrugged and continued eating. “Its fine, they make us do them all the time anyway, it’s just irritating.” He rolled his eyes, thinking about how he had just completed one only a month prior. At least he knew all the ‘correct’ answers, much to M’s annoyance. 

Q nodded, seeing James was at relative ease with it made him relax a bit too. The silence after that was palpable though. Q’s mind raced with things he wanted to ask the agent but feared were inappropriate. 

“Just ask. I really don’t want to continue through life if you’re just going to feel too awkward to say anything. So go ahead. Its not like anyone from work is here.” James reluctantly put the sandwich down. 

“Oh, ah- I’m not sure what to,” Q fumbled over his words.

“Fine, I’ll ask for you. James,” He pretended to sound like Q though it was terribly off. “Why do you do it?” He switched back to his regular voice. “I really don’t know, its just something I started doing one day, usually when I’m very stressed or exhausted. It just seems to help.” 

“Are we really doing this?” Q had the beginnings of a smile despite his tense body language. 

“So James, its not some weird sex thing?” Again he pretended to be Q before going back to his normal voice. “Probably is, not for me though. Only last night, I was curious, and it didn’t work out. Lets pretend that didn’t happen? Great.” 

“Were you under stress last night?” Q interrupted James’ mock conversation. 

James was back to fiddling with his sandwich. “No, well, not at first. Obviously I was in the end.” 

“So something else triggered it?”

James shifted in his seat feeling mildly uncomfortable. He hadn’t actually expected Q to ask anything other then the most basic questions. “I suppose.” 

“Well, its not like you’re always under stress or exhausted when you’re playing video games, or is it?” 

“No,” James reluctantly agreed. “There could be something else that causes it.” He was a peeved that Q knew about his habit of regressing while gaming, Alec must have told him.

Q knew better then to mention any specifics from last night. But he did know Iris had been trying to make James feel like he was just a kid. It must have finally triggered him. 

“I have another question if you don’t mind? Its just, Alec sort of made it sound like you were always around 10. But last night when I was talking to you, you seemed,” Q was trying to find a polite way to word it. 

James nodded, “Younger, I know. I’m not sure Alec has ever seen me younger then 10. I was feeling a little older by the time he came to drive me home.” 

“Oh,” Q blinked rapidly. James was telling him a lot more then he thought he might. “So, you can feel even younger sometimes?” 

“Pretty much.” James shrugged again, trying to play the whole thing off. “I’ve never told anyone.” His gaze dropped, betraying his real emotions a bit.

“I wont tell anyone, I promise.” He slid his coffee warmed hand over to Bond’s. “And you can always tell me anything you like.” 

“Thank you Q,” His voice was barely more then a whisper. “You’re a good friend.” 

A ding went off in Q’s pocket, alerting him that he had a text. He frowned at the sound, wandering who it was. “Sorry,” He pulled his hand back to pull his phone out and found he had a text from Alec. 

‘Hows the squirt doing?’ -006

It took Q a moment to realize he was referring to James of all people.

‘He’s much better now, though we were briefly under investigation over the whole debacle.’ -Q

‘Ouch, sorry about that. Hope nothing much came to light.’ -006

Q let out a sigh, he hoped not. As he looked up, he found James was peeking curiously over his phone, which he was sure the agent couldn’t read from his angle. “It’s just Alec,” He explained, receiving a nod from the agent. 

Bond let his tongue poke out and swipe over his lower lip for a moment, “He wont, ah- be back in London soon, will he?” 

It had been a complete fluke that Q managed to get Alec to drive James back home last night. “No,” He couldn’t just divulge information about the mission 006 was on, “I believe he’ll be away for at least a few more days.” 

“Right, of course.” There was an air of disappointment in his voice. 

Q let his eyes roam over Bond for a moment. Alec had sounded like James was always happy when he was in headspace, perhaps save for a few times when he was frustrated. He knew James was always under a lot of stress at work and didn’t have much in the way of healthy coping habits. No family. Did he even have friends outside of Alec? Q wasn’t sure. Besides, Alec was away most days for work, much like Bond was as well. 

But Q only had the one experience of seeing Bond when he was little. The thought of seeing an agent, especially Bond for that matter, so terrified wasn’t something he would soon forget. But perhaps, if he saw James when he was happy and enjoying the headspace it would change things. 

“Heavy thoughts?” James interjected, just finishing up his lunch. 

Q had so much more he wanted to ask him, but he didn’t want to push James too far either. He offered James a smile but it felt forced even to himself. “You have tonight free, right? Any plans?” 

James eyed him, not sure why Q was asking. “I do, no plans.” He leaned back in his chair. “Usually after a mission I,” He wasn’t sure how to word it delicately. “I like to go out.” 

“On dates you mean?” 

“Sometimes they’re dates.” Sometimes it was binge drinking or recreational drugs, racing cars, meeting women and skipping the date part. 

“Ah. So, not tonight?” Q didn’t exactly approve of the way James lived his life, but he was concerned the agent was more upset then he was leading him to believe. 

James pressed his lips together. “No. Not tonight.” Perhaps not for a while. “You?” 

“I’m working late tonight,” He finally sipped at his coffee, realizing he would need it. “Thank you for staying here just for lunch with me.”

James tilted his head, “I’m not leaving for the day?” 

Q looked up with a bit of surprise. “You’re not? Sorry, I don’t mean- just, I thought you were off field work until you psych evaluation? Surely you can’t be briefed on anything new until then either.” 

“I’m going to take it after our lunch. No point in waiting to take it when I could be doing field work right away.” 

“But! James!” Q couldn’t believe what he was saying, “So soon?! Really you should wait at least a day!”

“Why? I told you, I’m fine and I know all the answers they want to hear.” James was just a bit stiffer now. 

Q deflated. “That’s not really the point of the evaluation.” He didn’t know why he bothered, James never listened to reason. “After you take it, maybe you could come to my office?” 

James looked at him curiously. “If you want me to.” 

“I do, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

+++

Q had engrained himself deep into his work, shutting everything of the outside world out as he clicked away at his various monitors. 

He didn’t quite hear the faint knocking until it began getting louder, more irritated. He pressed a button on his desk that unlocked the door. “Come in?” 

Bond, looking rather dejected, stepped in, his eyes pretending to focus on anything but the boffin. 

Q quickly finished typing something out before swiveling his chair to face him, “Everything alright?” He couldn’t help but notice the typically well put together man seemed to be in a less then perfect state of mind. 

James let out an indignant huff, “I just finished that stupid psych eval.” His shoved his hands in his pockets, gaze still distant.

“Oh!” Q raised both eyebrows, obviously it was bad news. “So it uh, didn’t go well?”

James ground his teeth. “Its completely ridiculous that I even had to take it, I wasn’t even on a mission when I-“ He made a noise of pure frustration. “had my ‘panic attack’ as they put it.” He said the words with venom. What did those people know anyway, had they ever seen a single day of fieldwork for themselves? He highly doubted it. 

“They knew about it?” Q kept his voice even, hoping to calm James down a bit. 

“Broad strokes, but yes.” James closed his eyes, trying to force himself to breathe, “They changed the test- which is entirely unfair.” He was having a hard time calming down. 

Q pressed his lips together; he could tell James was trying not to loose his temper. “I have a small sofa, would you like a seat? You can lay down even.” The concept of ‘fairness’ never applied to real life and he was a bit surprised to find James actually clung to the idea. 

James kicked the door shut before stepping in further and starting to pace. He didn’t want to sit, he frowned at the thought. “Some nonsense about how they thought I was just tricking the system.” The gall of those people!

Q looked at him dubiously, “Didn’t you tell me earlier that you knew ‘all the right answers’ so the test meant nothing?” 

James stopped in his pacing and turned to glare daggers at him. “I’m a good agent, that’s all that should matter.”

“James…” Q sighed, rubbing at his eyes a bit, “Its also about you, your-” he didn’t want to say ‘mental health’ knowing the agent would likely take it the wrong way. “-You’re a wonderful agent, James. Really, one of the very bests.” 

Bond let his shoulders relax a bit at that, his eyes still watched Q skeptically, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“They just want to make sure that your missions aren’t taking a toll on you.”

James rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the couch and put his head in his hands. “They’re not.” The two were silent for a moment, “They’re forcing me to take some time off work. I’m to give you my gun for now.” 

Q nodded, he didn’t want to be the one to point out he could use some time to clear his head a bit and it could have been far worse then some time off work. “How long?”

Bond shook his head, “A couple weeks, pending another evaluation,” He sneered. “They said I wasn’t ‘in a good headspace’ to even take an evaluation today.” He was clearly quoting someone. “Absurd.” 

“It could be good for you, a little vacation, if you will.” 

James tilted his head up, eyes glaring at him again. “I don’t need a fucking vacation.” 

Q put up his hands defensively, “Fine, alright. You don’t have to like it,” He held out his hand expectantly. 

Bond ground his teeth further before unholstering his gun and handing it over. “I expect it back.”

“I’m sure you do,” Q took out the clip and checked the piece for damage. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” James suddenly snapped at him, his tone rising again. 

Q put the gun in one of his desk drawers for safekeeping. “There’s no need to take that tone with me, I meant nothing by it.” He was growing tired of Bond’s attitude. He had only tried to help him this whole time and now the agent had the audacity to be mad at him? He waited for an apology but didn’t receive one. Why did James always have to be so difficult? 

“Its completely unfair.” James began grumbling, “I’ve worked here for enough years they should have just looked the other way.” 

“They already do when you crash cars, destroy tech, and… lets say ‘form personal relationships’ while on the job. I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, 007, but life isn’t fair.” If it had been he wouldn’t be living in a dump with his cats when he worked all day for an unappreciative government. “And maybe next time you shouldn’t rely on cheating for important testing.” Q tisked. 

“Oh? And what was I supposed to do?” James shot back. “Just divulge my personal life to them? Tell them every awful detail of it so they can decide I’ve been through hell for nothing. They would discard me just for what they themselves have put me through. So forgive me if I’m a little pissed off that one bad night could end my career.” 

“I’m sorry, James.” Q looked at him sympathetically, which only managed to irritate the agent all the more. His mouth was a little dry, “Do you know which part you failed?” 

James swallowed, his gaze wandering away from Q and over the room. There was nothing but screens and an endless line of cords. “I think it was more then one part.”

Q nodded, his eyes never leaving Bond. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but I do think it was a bit soon to take the evaluation. I think…” He had to be careful with his wording. “You’re more hurt then you realize.”

“ ‘M not hurt.” James mumbled. 

“Not physically, no. But you’re not feeling your best, and that’s perfectly alright. I think if you have a bit of time to recoup you’ll be fine.” He needed to believe that as well, he couldn’t loose a good agent like Bond. 

James ran his hands over his face, his eyes squeezed shut. His head was throbbing and he could barely make out the words that Q was saying to him. 

“Are you ok?” Q realized James wasn’t just behaving a tad irrationally, he had stopped responding. “Look at me?” With a feather light touch, he tilted James’ chin up, finally regaining his attention. The man looked a bit like wreck, his eyes red an unfocused. 

“Just a headache.” He turned to subtly escape Q’s touch. 

Q nodded, “Alright, I’m giving you an aspirin and you’re taking a nap.” He began rummaging in a drawer until he found the bottle. 

James rolled his eyes, but found the movement only made his head pound worse. “I have some Valium in my car, I can just go-”

“Absolutely not!” Why was he even surprised, of course Bond was abusing prescription medication. “When was the last time a doctor wrote you a prescription for that?” 

James looked away, it was certainly before he had met Q. Luckily there was a charming if not naïve young lady who worked at the pharmacy so he could get his fix. 

Q huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Clearly its been a while and I don’t need to tell you how addictive it is. Here,” He poured out two aspirins from the bottle and pressed them into James’ hand. “In your mouth, chop chop.” He grabbed his cup of tea. 

James’ head was hurting too much to attempt another eye roll, so he put them in his mouth without further fuss and took the mug, washing the pills down. 

“There, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Q took the mug back and set it on his desk.

“The Val-um would have worked better.”

“Yes well,” Q subtly raised an eyebrow, James’ voice was a bit off now, younger sounding. “This will be better in the long run and I want what’s best for you.” 

James sighed over dramatically and leaned back on the sofa finally. “This is stupid! I can’t work and Alec isn’t even here to play games with.” Completely unfair. 

Despite James being close to what sounded like a tantrum, Q had a soft smile. This was exactly what Alec had described to him. “Surely there are other thing you can do on your time off,” He spoke quietly, the way one might to a child. “You have other friends you could spend time with.” He could see James looked doubtful, but he didn’t want the agent spending the whole time drinking and engaging in dangerous activities like drug abuse. “What if you came over to my place? I’m fairly good at cooking.” 

James looked up at that, clearly interested. “I’m not always good company.” His hands began fidgeting with one of his jacket buttons. 

“Nonsense. I always like being around you. Your not allergic to cats, are you?” It was one thing to know logically that James slipped into a younger mindset, but it was entirely different seeing it first hand. 

“Cats??” James’ eyes widened, his attempts to hide being little quickly being forgotten. 

“Yes,” Q gave a small chuckle. “I have two of them. Would you like to meet them?”

“Of course!” James was nearly jumping off the seat. “Can I play with them?”

Q was fully grinning now, “As much as you like.” He never thought he would use the word ‘cute’ to describe James Bond of all people, but damn was he behaving that way now. “Now, I think it might be best if you take a nap. I think you would feel better after.”

James slumped a bit, “I don’t wanna take a nap.” He pouted, and Q wished more then anything he could get away with taking a picture of him in that moment.

“You said you have no plans tonight so,” He bit his lip a bit, he was taking an awfully big risk here, especially knowing how James acted when he thought someone was taking the piss with him. “If you’re a good boy you can come to my place tonight and play with my cats as I cook you dinner.”

James looked at him hesitatingly, “You’ll really cook me dinner?” 

Q wanted to melt with how little James sounded. “Of course, anything you like. But you have to take proper nap first.” He just couldn’t believe this was actually working. 

James made another small huff but weighed his options. He actually was pretty tired but didn’t want to admit it. “Ok…” He kicked off his expensive leather oxfords. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

“I will,” He promised, realizing how absolutely fucked he was. Q groaned inwardly, he had been harboring a crush on his overly flirtatious coworker since he met him, now he found he was an absolute sweetheart of a child too. He was utterly wrapped around James’ finger. 

James nodded, “Ok, deal.” He tried to find a comfortable position as Q shook his head at him. 

“Come here, I realize you cant exactly help what you’re already wearing but really,” He began taking James’ suit jacket off him and put it aside, then removed his shoes. “There, go on, sleep.” He gently soothed his hand over James’ hair and watched as he went out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty excited for more little James centric chapters
> 
> I'm trying to come up with a schedule for when I'll be posting new chapter of this and my other age play story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Q stretched and began to stand up quietly, hoping he wouldn’t wake James. But the agent cracked an eye open at that and let out a small sleepy yawn. 

“Is it 6?” Those piercing blue eyes opened back up to watch Q. 

“It is, still tired?” Q wasn’t sure what head space his friend would wake up in. 

James cracked his neck as he sat up more and shook his head ‘no.’ “I’m up"

Q licked nervously at his lower lip, “good,” He wasn’t sure if bond would still want to have dinner with him now that he was his usual self or if it had been an in the moment acceptance. “Would you, um, still want dinner with me?” 

James blinked for a moment, as though he had forgotten all about Q inviting him over. “Oh, yes, if you would still like me to?” He cocked his head a bit.

“Of course,” Q smiled. 

+++

James’ car had been stored in the garage of MI6 while he was on mission, making it convenient to drive Q back to his place. 

“Sooo,” Q drew the word out a bit too long, “This is me.” He said, pressing the key into the lock and pushing the door open. “Make yourself at home, I’ll go put the kettle on.” 

James stepped in, it was modest but had a homely feeling to it. One might call it a feminine touch, James smiled at the thought, the only women in Q’s life would have been friends, that much was abundantly clear at least. 

“Hello?” James looked down as he felt something rub up against him, a white Persian. He quickly checked that Q was no longer in the room with him before leaning down to stroke her soft fur. “And here I thought only eccentric criminals had Persians,” he whispered to the cat. Unless of course Q was an eccentric criminal playing the long con, he mused. Yes, that was it, Q was going to poison him with dinner, it was all so clear now. “Its alright, I have the antidote hidden in a secret compartment in my shoe.” James winked at his new associate. Secret agent code name Snow, that seemed to fit her. 

“Are you hungry?” Q called from the kitchen. 

James swallowed, rising back up to his feet. “Tea is fine for now.” He was more of a coffee person, but he wasn’t sure if he should trust a tea person to make him a cup. He bit at the inside of his mouth, mad that he had let his mind so easily wander into the make believe scenario. 

Q peered around the corner, spying the cat cuddling up to him. “Feel free to grab a seat, there’s another cat hiding somewhere.” 

Bond looked at secret agent Snow, there was a hidden spy in their midst. He could be lurking anywhere, disguised as anyone, ready to pounce. James stepped further into the room, eyes focused as he used all his many years of training to find his would be attacker. Every curtain and shadow was suspect, no where in the flat was truly safe from the unknown assassin. 

He kept his back to the wall. His weapon had been stolen by guards, naturally, but he still had his wits about him. A curtain swayed ever so slightly. Bond braced himself. Agent Snow’s tail twitched in anticipation. Pap pap pap. The assassin’s soft foot steps approached. 

“Tea is ready.” Q walked in, tea tray in hand. 

The previously hidden assassin leapt onto the couch as Q placed the tray on the coffee table. 

“Everything alright?” Q looked at him curiously, wondering why Bond was pressed up against his wall instead of relaxing. 

“Of course.” James straightened his tie and took a seat next to the unnamed assassin. 

“I see you’ve met Turing and Ada.” Q began pouring the tea as if he hadn’t just let slip the secret identities of two formidable agents. 

“Ah.” James eyed the black cat, deciding he was now an ally agent of England as well. “I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.” He stroked the cats soft ears, earning a small purr from him. 

Q’s smile grew a bit as he let out an amused breath. “I didn’t know you liked cats. That one is Turing by the way.” He nodded towards the black one.

“Of course I do, but I don’t get to meet many.” He was always traveling for work, making it impossible to have any sort of pet. He raised an eyebrow at the black cat, realizing now he really was one of England’s finest. “The enigma machine?” 

Q beamed at him, “Naturally.” He was pleasantly surprised that James had caught the reference. Alan Turing had been one of his heroes.

Bond looked back at agent Snow, she was currently pawing at a tea spoon at the edge of the table. Clearly checking it for poison. He wondered if Ada had been named after someone as well, but he couldn't quite place it. He stirred some sugar into his cup, he needed to push these strange childish thoughts away. 

"Do you invite agents over for dinner often?" James purred. 

Q took his cup delicately, he wasn't going to give in to Jame's flirtatious intimidation tactics so easily, even though he really wanted to. He wanted to say 'only the naughty misbehaving ones,' but that would be far too easily misconstrued. "Only you and Moneypants."

James raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit as he took his first sip. He had tried for years to get Eve to come to his flat to no avail, though he was sure they approached her with very different intentions. "Should I be jealous?" 

"Of me or her?" Q quipped, bemusement in his eyes.

James let out a soft chuckle at that, it was a very fair question. Both, perhaps. "I should be thanking you, for this, for tea... for last night." Q had done a lot to keep his spirits up since then. 

"Its what friends are for," Q beamed, gently nudging James with his shoulder and glad for the chance to use the word 'friends' between them again. He licked his lower lip, wondering if this was perhaps a good time to ask James more questions. He gave the agent a calculated once over, James certainly seemed more relaxed now. 

Turing gently stepped onto James' lap, pressing his head up against the agent's chest in hope of more petting. James let out a breathy sound of amusement before rubbing affectionately at him. 

"Did you want to talk about it at all?" Q decided to point out the elephant in the room. 

James let out a deep sigh, his hand moving from scratching at the cat's chin to trailing over his neck and back, teasing down the long tail. "Its not something I've always done." He whispered, looking only at Turing as he spoke. The striking black fur shimmered with the cat's movements, making him momentarily think of someone else. "Its just something that helped me get through a rough time and..." He paused, his teeth grinding together. "I've had a hard time shaking it." 

Q nodded, listening intently. He had seen James' record when he started working at MI6, he knew it hadn't been an easy road for the agent. Not many could go back into the field after being tortured. "I don't think there's anything wrong with finding comfort in something." Q reached over to stroke Turing's ears. The cat let out an appreciative purr. 

"Its embarrassing." James huffed, slouching back in his seat. "I would never hear the end of it if someone found out." 

"Alec doesn't seem to mind, neither do I." 

"Alec doesn't know how young I can slip." James sighed, the first panes of hunger showing up. 

Q knit his eyebrows together at the odd word choice. "Slip?" 

"Oh," James looked away, not wanting to face him as he explained. "Slip- like, slipping into headspace. Alec is a bit immature himself," he huffed a small laugh, "So I slip down with him, but only so far." 

"Something age appropriate for the video games you play with him?" It made sense, but he wanted to prod a bit further. "But you slip down younger when you're alone?" He must be alone at those times if he was so insistant that no one find out. 

James swallowed, "Yea. It use to be with someone else," he wanted to eat his words. "She's not around any more." 

Q nodded, remembering a rumor he had heard once about a formed girlfriend of Bond's that had passed. He put a hand on James' shoulder. "You shouldn't feel like you have to be alone or hide it." Q said very matter of fact, making James roll his eyes. "At least not in front of me." He corrected, knowing very well how certain employees of MI6 would react. 

"We should probably eat." James wanted to shut the conversation down. 

"Yes, I'll get something started." Q rose from his seat. "But, well," He adjusted his glasses a bit, his hands starting to fumble unnecessarily. "If you wanted to have someone with you when you um, slip into headspace, I would be more then happy to-"

James looked at him curiously, eyebrows raised. Clearly Q was basing his offer on what he did with Alec and not the woman from the hotel or Vesper. "I don't need a baby sitter."

Q frowned, it seemed like he did last night. "I don't want you getting hurt." He shuffled out, feeling somewhat hurt himself. 

James deflated. He knew Q just wanted what was best for him. 

+++

James woke early the next morning, his sleeping pattern obnoxiously return to normal hours after his last mission required it. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and headed to his living room. Couch or floor. The decision seemed daunting. He glanced at his window, curtains drawn. He was alone and had nothing planned for the day. Floor it was. 

He braced his back against the couch as he sat, cereal tucked between his legs as he turned the TV on. It was typically only once in a blue moon he gave into his urges, but the past two days had been atypically stressful and things kept reminding him of his little time. He put on a mindless cartoon and watched, sinking down as far as his mind would let him. 

+++

"There he is," Eve tutted, "The agent that left his mission to drive Bond back home." She didn't look up from her desk. 

Alec froze, his eyes swiftly checking that they were alone. "You're not supposed to know about that." 

"I know everything." She stretched her spine, finally glancing his way. "Was he drunk?" She had been considering giving him an intervention. 

"Its classified." His eyes moved away from her. Obviously she didn't know about James or what had happened. "Is he in?" 

"No, he's on leave." Her jaw ground a bit, he hadn't filled out his last mission report properly. She checked his status on her computer. "I might have to call him in for some paperwork though." 

"Should I tell him for you? I need to call him anyway," He started but realized that sounded odd. "Uh, I told him I would call once I got back from my mission." 

Eve eyed him oddly, "sure." She doubted 007 would answer a call from her so early on a day off anyway. 

Alec fished his phone out and dialed him number. 

"'Ello?" James answered on the third ring, and only because he saw it was Alec calling. He was still crunching cereal loudly. 

"I'm surprised you're awake," Alec mused. "I'm back from my mission," a day early at that, not that James was privy to that information. 

"You are??" James nearly dropped his bowl. 

"Yup." Alec grinned, he could hear a cartoon playing in the background of the call. "We can hang out after work if you're free." 

"Sure!"

Eve smiled, they sounded like kids making plans for after school. "Phone." She held out her hand for it. 

"Hey," Alec turned further away from Eve for a moment, "Moneypenny wants to talk to you about work, is that ok?" He could tell James was feeling little. 

James bit his lower lip. "Do I have to?" He crunched on some more cereal, he wasn't sure he could age up in such a short span of time. 

Alec glanced back at her, watching her scrunch her eyebrows in irritation. "Yea, I think so."

"Ugh, ok." James groaned, pushing the bowl away from him and turning the volume on his TV down low. 

Alec passed the phone to her, hoping she didn't notice anything off. "You know you left a lot of this file on your last mission blank, right?" 

"Oh, um, Q said it was ok." He had been more distracted with filling out his paper on his so called 'panic attack'.

"Did he?" She hummed a bit, "I'm going to be giving him a call next then, he shouldn't have allowed being turned it like this." 

"Please don't!" Eve raised her eyes at the request, James wasn't one to say 'please.' "Its my fault. I've already caused him enough trouble." 

"Fine, just fix it." Everyone was being so weird lately. "Do you have a cold or something?" She couldn't quite place it, but his voice sounded different.

"N-no, I'm fine." He tried to pitch his voice lower. 

"Riiight," Odd. "Can you come in today?" 

"For just one file?" James scoffed, he should have said he was sick after all. "Alec is seeing me anyway, can you send it with him?" 

"You know I cant give it to another agent." She sighed, 007 was impossible. "and you're not tricking me into coming over there myself." 

James scrunched his eyes in confusion at that, not sure why he would want to trick her into coming over. "What about Q? He can do it, right?" 

"I'm not asking him for you, you'll have to beg him yourself." She was sure the quartermaster would refuse, he couldn't even drive. 

Alec took the phone back. "I'll find him." He gave Eve a sarcastic wink before walking out and towards the basement of the building. "Hey, what happened yesterday, why are you on leave?" 

James let out a dramatic sigh, turning the TV volume back on. "Its sooo stupid. They made me take a psych eval and told me I failed." 

Alec grimaced at that, "Oh yikes." 

"They said I gotta wait a bit before I can take it again." He huffed. 

Alec was just glad they were letting James take it again. He hated to think how and why James failed it. "That's good at least." He kept his voice encouraging. "How are you though? We haven't gotten to talk much since I saw you last." 

"I'm ok," James deflated against the couch. 

"Did you want to talk about it?"

James wasn't sure if he did or not. "Things got confusing."

Alec felt himself nodding, he figured James had aged down with Q on on coms. 

"Um, with a lady." James' voice was unsure.

Oh. Alec cursed for even letting his mind wonder if James was into that. "Confusing how?" 

"She um, she wanted to,"

"Did she," it felt weird asking this, "touch you?" Alec felt some primal instinct rising in his chest. 

"There was a lot of touching," James flushed at the thought. "She was mad that I wanted to stop. Um... so I sort of ran out. She was really scary." 

"James... fuck, I'm so sorry." No wonder Q had been so staunch at keeping the whole affair private. Speak of the devil, Alec thought as he finally spotted their favorite boffin. "Hey, do you want me to ask Q for you?" 

"No, I can ask." James' voice was still small, but not concerned as it had been about Eve. 

"Are you sure? I really don't mind."

"Yea, its fine." 

"Q?" Alec approached the desk, phone in hand, "I have James on the line, he wants to ask you something." He put his hand over the receiver to James wouldn't hear them speaking. "He's a kid right now," he whispered. 

Q felt himself go instantly alert, wondering if something was wrong. "Right, I got it." He took the phone from Alec, feeling his heart rate go up. "James? Is everything ok?" 

"Q!" James beamed, "Ugh, Moneypants is being really mean. She says I gotta come in for one lousy file." 

Q tried not to smirk, at least his worries could be tossed out now. "I see." He exchanged a bemused look with Alec. "Alec says you have something you want to ask me?" 

"Could you bring the file over to me? Eve said it would be ok if you agreed." 

"Did she? Hmmm," He had to remind himself that he would never normally let an agent get away with asking him such a favor. "And whats in it for me?" 

James thought about their conversation from the night before. "It might be ok if you were around when I'm, um, little." 

Q's grin spread over his features. "Alright, I'll bring it." 

+++

Q had convinced Moneypenny to let him borrow a driver and drop him off, telling her it was probably the only way the file would get done in a timely fashion. 

He could hear the muffled sound of children's programing from inside the flat as he knocked. James was probably still regressed then. 

The door opened a few moments later, revealing a still pajama clad agent, plain white shirt and blue striped loose pants that hung around his hips. James' eyes nervously focused on the ground. "You can come in if you like." 

Q remembered the advice of his predecessor, if given an inch, take a mile. "Good morning James," he stepped inside, closing the door after him. He spotted an empty bowl left on the ground in front of the couch and tisked. "Really James, don't you know how to clean up after yourself?" He set the file down on an end table and picked up the bowl. 

"Sorry," James mumbled, shuffling his feet a bit as he followed Q to take the bowl back. 

Q held it just out of reach, "I have it," He peered around an open door and easily found the kitchen when his eyes fell upon something unexpected. A slight tug at Q's shirt brought his attention back to the little agent.

"I didn't tidy up first." James spoke quickly, his words a bit jumbled as he made his excuse. "Its messy in there."

"Its alright, really James. I told you, I don't mind any of this." Q eased James' hand off his shirt and took it into his own, leading him through the kitchen doorway with him and heading towards the sink.

"I'm not letting you wash it for me," James complained, wishing he could swipe the sippy cup he had left on the counter out of Q's sight. He knew it was too late now, his friend must have seen it. 

Q placed the bowl beside it, not commenting on its presence but realizing James clearly regressed more often then he realized. "You're almost out of soap." 

"There's more in the cupboard," he grumbled, scooting Q out of the way so he could wash his own plates. 

Q innocently pried a cabinet open, looking for it. James quickly reached over and slammed it back shut, but the several bottles of pain killer had already been in view. Q's eyes hardened as they turned on Bond. "Dishes. Now." He ordered. 

Surprisingly to Q, James did just that, pulling the new soap contained from a different cupboard and getting to work. Q let out an exasperated sigh and opened the door to the pill bottles again. There was a great many of them, some empty, some half filled, a few still unopened. All were various types of painkiller needing a prescription to use. He knew full well James didn't have any current prescription for any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me pretty long to update this. For some reason I wanted to get "just a little further" into a different fic I started soon after this, then wrote literally 80k for the other fic. I will update this before I write another 80k of a different fic this time, I swear.


End file.
